You Are So Yesterday
by Hikari Tsukishi
Summary: Broken Thrill Pair and Golden Pair. Song Fic! Toni Braxton ft. Trey Songz. 'Yesterday' Oishi cheated on Eiji and Fuji cheated on Ryoma. What will the 2 do? Written By Garnet. Song Chosen By Topaz. Charcters chosen By Turquoise and Amethyst.


**Song fic! Some words aren't related to the story but who cares! It's the message that counts!**

You Are So Yesterday

_Gave you the benefit of the doubt  
Till you showed me what you were all about  
True colors came out_

_And your words couldn't hide the scent  
Of the truth about where you been  
Coz it was a fragrance I cant recognize..._

Ryoma was going to the clubroom to change. He stopped in his tracks as he heard something going on inside.

"Ngh! Ah! Syuu… Stop teasing! Ah!" Kawamura moaned.

"Takashi…" Fuji said.

"Ryoma-kun…Ah! Might see us!" Takashi said.

"It's okay… I love you more anyway…" Fuji said.

_Standing there  
Scratching your head  
Blood shot eyes, drunk with regret  
(Hanging yourself, turn deep over the edge)_

_I'm done with this  
Feeling like an idiot  
Lovin you, I'm over it  
I just don't love you, don't love you no more_

Ryoma's eyes widened. His boyfriend, Fuji Syuusuke was cheating on him? With Kawamura Takashi no less! Tears came out of his eyes and he ran away. He stopped running and sat under a huge Sakura tree, but he still cried. He suddenly saw Oishi and Eiji arguing.

_You, you are so yesterday__  
Never thought you'd lose my love this way  
Now you've come back begging me to stay_

_Say, you, you are so yesterday  
Wont let you rain on my parade_

_Don't wanna hear a thing you say  
So yesterday_

"Eiji! I can explain!" Oishi shouted.

"Explain what? That you and Buchou were making out?" Eiji cried.

"No! It was just a misunderstanding!" Oishi said.

_SLAP_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. As Eiji cried and continued to slap Oishi a few more times.

"Oishi! How could you betray me!" Eiji sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" Oishi cried.

_SLAP_

Another slap was heard. Eiji ran away and leaving Oishi alone.

_Baby what you're saying to me is  
There's no more you and I  
I couldn't get it right on yesterday  
So kiss our tomorrow's goodbye  
Baby love should ride me home  
Should've just been a man about it  
But now I'm crying like a baby  
Girl your love was like my blanket  
Don't know what to do without it_

_I'm standing here, pleading my case  
You don't care, to hear what I say_

Eiji ran and ran until he found Ryoma sitting under a tree. He went to him and sat with him. They both cried together in silence.

_Hanging yourself ten feet over the edge_

_My promises don't mean nothing  
The end is so disgusting_

_I just don't love you, don't love you no more_

After a few minutes, Eiji stopped sobbing and talked to Ryoma.

"Why were you crying Ochibi?" He asked.

"Syuu…-sniff-…Was with Kawamura sempai…in the clubroom…they were…-sniff- doing things…Fuji Syuusuke was fucking Kawamura Takashi!" He cried as he continued to sob.

_You, you are so yesterday  
Never thought you'd lose my love this way (I never thought)  
Now you come begging me to stay  
See you, you are so yesterday  
I won't let you rain on my parade  
I don't wanna hear a thing you say  
You're so yesterday_

"What-sniff- about you sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Me and Oishi were gonna meet up in the park today. When I passed by an alley near the park, I saw him and Buchou making out. They saw me and Tezuka left. So me and Oishi argued. He did try to apologize though. But I cannot forgive him!" He cried.

The two cried in silence once more.

_And now you wanna reminisce  
(Now I wanna reminisce)  
Say you wanna try again  
(Said I wanna try again)  
It start out with a little kiss  
(A kiss)  
But we can't even be friends (oh no)  
No no now i never wanna see you,  
Never wanna feel you,  
Never wanna hear you  
I don't love you,  
Don't need you,  
I can't stand you  
No more_

Eiji stopped crying for a moment.

"Ryoma… Let's move on…" He said.

Ryoma looked up to him.

"I want to move on too…" He replied.

"Ryoma… Let's move on… Together…" Eiji said.

Silence…..

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Ryoma asked.

A nod was given.

Ryoma smiled.

"Okay…Eiji." He said.

Their lips were pressed together as they had an innocent kiss. But the kiss turned passionate and they soon pulled apart.

"Aishteru Eiji."

"Aishteru Ryoma"

_You, you are so yesterday  
Never thought you'd lose my love this way (oh no)  
Now you come begging me to stay (I won't stay)  
Baby you, you are so yesterday  
I won't let you rain on my parade  
I don't wanna hear a thing you say (Don't you hear)_

_The Next Day_

Eiji and Ryoma went to their ex-lovers (for Ryoma, soon to be) and slapped their faces…hard.

"You are so yesterday." Eiji stated to Oishi.

Ryoma saw Fuji in the clubroom and slapped him…twice…hard.

"You are so yesterday." He said and left with his new boyfriend, Eiji.

Soon enough, they were happy with each other and loved each other. They forgot all about their former lovers. For they have each other now. And they love each other. Not their former lovers. Never again will they love them.

_You're so yesterday, so yesterday  
You're so yesterday, so yesterday  
You're so yesterday, so yesterday_


End file.
